Senses
by VelvetPersona
Summary: This is the product of a dream that I decided to jot down and post. Interpret it in any way you like. Oh and please share your thoughts after reading...if you want that is. Thank you. Ninja/OC pairings I have a new poll on my profile page! I could use a little help, so please check it out.


Senses

_**Taste…**_

A low hum of contentment sounded from Zane's mouth as he swallowed the last of his dinner.

"Your culinary skills have improved greatly, Ayane. I am most pleased."

The blond archer blushed at her partner's compliment.

"I have an excellent teacher," she said bashfully, her mismatched irises meeting his pure hazel gaze. "I'm glad you liked it."

Zane smiled, his eyes drinking in the sight of rose along the cheeks of her sun-kissed face. He tilted his head to the side in a charmingly innocent manner.

"I sense that dessert will be equally satisfying."

Mint green and sky blue widened and the huntress quickly rose from her seat.

"I forgot all about dessert!" She exclaimed completely abashed and turned away to return to the preparation area of their extended kitchen. "If you can wait like thirty minutes I can whip up some dessert crepes for us!"

Extending a hand to open the refrigerator door, a larger much paler one grasped her own and halted her movements. Heat and coolness…like the sun and moon molding as one; Zane encircled his arms around Ayane and brought her comfortably against his body. Her blush returned swiftly just from being in his arms and feeling his strong hands graze her smooth thighs teasingly.

Positioning his mouth next to her ear, Zane's slick muscle slipped out to taste it. And when he spoke, a stream of frost blanketed his words and touched heated flesh causing a shiver of delight to rack Ayane's body.

"My dear, it is not crepes for which I have a taste for…" he breathed with hooded eyes. "No, I desire…angel's food…"

_**Sight…**_

_I still think it looks hideous, _Jay thought miserably as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Stylishly cropped chestnut hair draped slightly over the focus of displeasure making grounds for a frown to mar a usually good-humored face.

The young man's reflection was attractive with a youthful allure, however there was something frightfully new about his appearance now…something…unnatural…

While Jay's left eye remained the same beautiful sapphire blue, the right…was the bewitching eye of an Agamemnon. The sclera was colored a pitch black and the iris itself…an otherworldly white. His vision was fine even slightly impeccable from the view of his…newly acquired muscle, but regardless of that fact he was distraught to realize just how much his appearance had altered.

"This isn't me anymore…" he lamented. "Who am I looking at here?"

"You're looking at you."

Jay didn't turn around since he could see the one who had spoken from the reflection of the mirror.

"Nya…"

The vanilla-skinned woman smiled amorously at him and walked closer to her husband. Together, they scrutinized their reflections.

"I thought you were resting," Jay said softly, keeping his gaze on the mirror.

"I was, but when I reached out for you…you weren't there."

"Oh…sorry."

Husband and wife remained silent until and the commander of lightning decided to break the peace.

"I don't know who I'm looking at, Nya…but, it's not me."

"Then what do you see?" Nya asked and leaned her head against his shoulder, still holding his gaze with hers.

Jay sighed forlornly and voiced his thoughts.

"Only half a man. The other half has been wiped clean of humanity."

Soft chocolate orbs hardened into dark lustrous gems.

"Then you are not seeing who I see. Because I see a man named Jay Walker. The same man that I fell in love with and married. The same man who has now blessed me…with a child."

Nya lifted her head and turned Jay around to face her. Raising a delicate yet powerful hand, she covered his normal deep blue iris.

"You're still you," her voice was soft but held resolute conviction nonetheless. "And no matter how long it takes, I'll stand by your side until you can see it too."

Jay peered wordlessly at his Chinese princess in awe and slowly a true smile graced his lips. He removed her hand and placed a sweet kiss against her palm.

"Nya…you once told me that my words are your saving grace. Well, so are yours."

_**Smell…**_

Ebony knew she could not run forever. Although, perhaps "run" is too strong a word for her gait was rather leisured at the moment. Yes, she quite enjoyed this particular game. Though, she would never admit it to him…no…never to someone like Kai.

Stopping below the exquisite canopy of a cherry blossom tree, she leaned heavily against the trunk to steady her breathing. The night air licked fondly at sweetly bronzed skin and teased pure white locks. Excitement was steadily spreading throughout her being, Kai had nearly caught her a few minutes ago, but something about the way his infamous smirk curved upon his lips and the way his golden-amber eyes flashed deviously in the moonlight, had informed her…he had let her escape.

The half-breed pushed her thoroughly loose tresses to the side quickly. Somehow during their previous encounter the red lion managed to snag the band that bound her hair in its signature braid and now because if its loss her locks of snow constantly got in the way.

She had to keep moving, she wanted to prolong the game for as long as possible, but for some reason or other her body would not obey her command. Moaning softly in both bliss and frustration, she could feel the beginning of perspiration light her skin and a red-hot blush spread across her cheeks.

The Princess of the Agamemnon was in heat and it was hitting her much faster, much harder than the last time.

And Kai could smell her…oh, how he could smell her…

Breathing deeply, the fire ninja could almost taste the potent scent of coconut and jojoba butter on the night air. And when the wind shifted, something purely erotic hit his abnormally keen nose.

Mingled with Ebony's natural scent was…her arousal.

Possession and desire drove him to pick up the pace and quickly through the shadows of trees did he travel until he landed soundlessly in a canopy of sakura blossoms…right above Ebony's head. His sharp sight hungrily bore down on his target before he dropped from his hiding spot and landed gracefully on his feet in front of her.

Many pink petals were disturbed by his abrupt movement and sprinkled down upon the pair of lovers. Ebony's heart pounded at the sight of the wondrously toned man before her and she licked her lips to moisten them. Kai stalked the short distance to her and teased her by moving in close, but not close enough to touch. He would have his fun first.

"Giving up so soon, _Shirayukihime_?" He purred, the gold within his irises shining deviously. "The game hasn't been going for that long. Do you want me _that_ bad?"

A faint smile formed on lovely sumptuous lips and russet garnet eyes challenged golden amber.

"An intriguing question. Perhaps…" her gaze flickered south before settling back on his, "…I should ask you the same?"

Kai growled. He saw where her gaze went and his pride wouldn't allow him to blush, knowing it would result in him losing this little sensuous repartee. No, he was determined to make her come to him this time.

He leaned in close and still not touching, slanted his head along that wonderful space where neck met shoulder. Releasing a hot gust across the exposed skin, he breathed in her scent once again.

"It's okay to admit it, you know…" he whispered, his eyes falling on marked flesh. His teeth indentations still present. "You love it more than I do. I know you want to say it…your scent gives you away." He pulled back as she shuddered.

Her resistance was crumbling…and so was his. His manhood twitched in anticipation and his pants were becoming more and more constricting as his arousal grew.

He decided to try one last push…

"C'mere…" he breathed wantonly and took a step back, "give in to me."

Ebony visibly swallowed and pushed away from the tree. Reaching out to him, she spoke ever so softly.

"Kai…Kai_-sama_…I need you to take me…"

Kai's pupils constricted into fine points of black as his resistance finally snapped like a withered twig. He closed the gap between them by pulling her willing body flush against his and captured her lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

It looks like he lost again…

_**Touch…**_

"I thought you said you didn't like to train in the rain."

Thunder sounded from the heavens as heavy drops of water fell from the ominous grey sky. Cole and Sasha squared off against each other, their bodies adorned in their respected shinobi attire.

Cole stood ready in his fighting stance and focused on his sparring partner intently. He watched as her tall well-muscled frame swayed from left to right, those long caramel legs moving gracefully to a soundless beat.

Capoeira…a truly unorthodox form of fighting. Difficult to defend and counter against because of the combatant's unnatural forms of attack. One could easily become bewitched by the movements of the fighter and lose if their concentration wavered.

However, despite knowing just how deadly his wife was Cole was absolutely calm and sure of his own abilities to best her. Well…that and he had a marvelous strategy.

"And why did you take off your gloves? Are you sure that's safe?"

Cole grinned from behind his hood. "Don't worry about me, _amore_. Let's go."

The Ninja of Earth observed endearingly as eyes akin to soft rain transformed into pools of a fierce hurricane and with the grace and finesse of a leopard, she charged him.

It was true that Cole didn't particularly enjoy training in the rain, getting drenched and having his suit cling to him made fighting uncomfortable.

However…

He blocked another forceful attack, his bare hand quickly fleeting over delectable caramel skin before retreating.

Sasha's eyes narrowed and scrutinized her opponent. Instead of pressing the offensive, she retreated also and removed her own gloves.

Emerald-jade smoldered. It seems she caught on quick to his tactic and with them both being defensive fighters, they knew when to display patience.

Again however…

His hands were wet and tingling. He touched her moist skin far too many times. And now…it looked like she wanted to reciprocate. More than happy to oblige, Cole removed his hood and peeled away his soaked top letting it dangle around his hips. His black undershirt clung to his torso like a second skin and Sasha, like always, appreciated the sight of rippling muscles.

Cole's vision became heavily obstructed by his limp soaked hair, but he smiled assuredly.

There was only one sense that he needed right now…

On the next crack of lightning, Cole rushed forward and aimed a powerful straight punch at Sasha's middle. Pivoting with the elegance of a dancer, she sidestepped his attack and slid her hand across his extended arm before quickly retaliating with a spinning back kick which he promptly blocked.

The rhythm of power continued and within each exchange of blows a purposeful touch would accompany. Gushes of rainwater sprayed and flew with the force of their momentum. Lips parted to pant in exertion and stimulation as hands became more and more…eager.

Unable to go on, Sasha released a strained punch at Cole's face which he caught in his hand. And as his grip loosened, the red-head's fist opened until her palm was splayed against his.

"Cole…" she gasped.

Unrelenting, the heavy rain persisted in pelting them with thick drops…

Cole smiled.

"Touch is important, Sasha. If nothing else…I want to always be able to touch you."

_**Sound...**_

Tap code.

A form of communication produced by knocking. Something Lloyd and Dominique practiced every night since their rooms were adjacent to each other.

Lloyd turned over in his bed so he could face the wall connecting to Dominique's room. Lifting his hand, he gave a few sharp raps.

(You awake?)

One knock.

_(Yes.)_

Lloyd grinned, but before he could raise his hand to respond, Dominique rapped her knuckles against the wall.

_(You have more to say at night than during the day.)_

Rich wine eyes widened. More knocks followed softly.

_(I don't mind…Thank you.)_

He swallowed and replied with two knocks. Both with abrupt tones.

(For what?)

Lloyd waited…the taps that were produced next caused a stirring in his chest.

_(For listening to me…if only at night.)_

The green ninja blushed in embarrassment.


End file.
